


Sweetleaf

by starksgoatee



Series: The Breaky Series [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: But also, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Shotgunning, Smoking, THIS IS SO OOC, Weed, a concept tm, honestly this is just an excuse to get my two boys to kiss, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: John and Bri smoke weed together.





	Sweetleaf

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, here's another John/Bri fic no one asked for. Honestly I've never smoked in my life, but I couldn't get this concept out of my head. please please (please i am beggin) leave some comments or some prompts because I am so lost and I have no clue as to what I should write about anymore. Thanks, and enjoy!
> 
> title is based off of Black Sabbath's 'Sweetleaf'

Amongst the long list that Brian has of reasons why being in a (struggling) band is hard, sharing a flat with your three other bandmates (surprisingly) isn't on it. Especially since he shares his room with Deaky. Roger and Fred being the party lovers they are, have left the other two with an empty and quiet home, John relaxing on his bed while doing homework for uni, Bri on his bed, strumming some nonsense on his guitar. He sighs leaning back against the wall before eyeing the younger boy across the room. He sets his guitar down and leans over his bed down to reach into his nightstand and pulls out a small crumpled up paper bag, taking out one pre-rolled joint and a lighter. The sounds of the bag makes John look up and his eyebrows raise up in slight surprise when he makes out what Brian has in his hand. "Want some?" Brian offers, and John hesitates before sets down his textbook and gets up to make his way to Brian's bed while Brian moves his guitar down onto the floor under his bed. He sits next to Brian, facing him, and crosses his right leg, the left one still dangling over the bed, and watches intently as Brian flicks the lighter on and lights the joint. The curly haired man takes a puff, holding in the smoke before letting it out and extends his hand to offer the joint to John. John looks at the older man and his cheeks warm up in slight embarassment.

"I've never tried it before." He says softly and Brian smiles at that, but doesn't mock the younger boy. He studies John for a bit and then takes another hit, leaning into John. John backs up and Brian lets go of the smoke. 

"Do you trust me?" Brian asks and John nods immediately.

"Of course." 

"Right, then stay still and part your lips." John straightens up and Brian takes another hit, this time, gently cupping John's cheek before leaning foward into John's space and before their lips touch he blows the smoke into John's mouth slowly, John's breath catching when he does. John inhales it all and his stomach flips at how close he is to Brian. Brian takes an even longer hit and leans in again, his hand on John's knee, blowing the smoke straight into his mouth. John can feel Brian's lips ghosting over his, his breath hot against John's skin. Slowly the effect of the joint starts taking over them as Brian continues to smoke it, occasionally going back to John's lips. John sighs happily, his body lose and relaxed and he lies down, watching Brian smoke. Brian hovers over after smoking what's left and once again exhales into John's mouth, his fingers dancing over John's sides, tickling him slightly. The pot has made John bold and he licks his lips before pulling Brian down by bunching up the fabric of his shirt and connects their lips. They kiss slowly, almost lazily, and Brian shifts so that their chests are pressing together, almost as if he were pinning John down. John sighs into the kiss, suckling gently at Brian's bottom lip and Brian moans low in his throat before breaking the kiss, a sheer string of spit joining them together. He puts the remainings of the blunt out and then goes back to john, propping his head up onto his hand next to John's head and bends down to kiss him again, tongue licking into the younger man's mouth. They stay like this, enjoying the high and each other's lips for a while until John falls asleep and Brian follows soon after, the smell of the weed lingering around their warm quiet room.


End file.
